


space should be a shelter

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Series: first, best destiny [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, frasi, walkthrough the series and the films
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un album di istantanee scattate dallo spazio per quei pochi, brucianti anni passati assieme.<br/>Da qui all'altro mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	space should be a shelter

 

**_Ashaya_ **

       

Ti tira i capelli ogni volta che si gira e i suoi occhi ti chiedono "Andiamo?".

         
       

 

**_Disdicevole_ **

****

«Capitano, mi deve scusare», «E per cosa?», «Per aver perso così disdicevolmente il controllo in sua presenza», «Spock, io ho palpeggiato i muri dell'Enterprise  _in sua presenza._ »     

 

 

****

**_Occhi_ **

 

Quando la figlia del dottor McCoy gli chiese quale fosse il suo colore preferito, Spock si ritrovò illogicamente con una risposta, “Hazel”.

       

       

 

**_*Incubo_ **

 

Quando Bones arrivò in sala teletrasporto, si trovò davanti il Capitano e il suo Primo Ufficiale in divisa rossa, «Divina misericordia.»

 

 

 

**_Mani_ **

       

Quelle di Kirk, Spock non le avvertì mai come estranee.

       

             
        

**_Casa I_ **

             
Spock aspettava Kirk –aveva in mano una scacchiera.       

 

 

 

**_Gol_ **

       

«Ma non può andarsene!», scattò irato Bones; Jim respirò piano, a testa bassa, «Non è vero, Bones, ha sempre potuto» e alzò il capo –perché era il capitano, perché era James Tiberius Kirk- e sorrise, «solo non pensavo che l'avrebbe fatto.»

 

 

 

**_Pace_ **

       

E con Antonia addormentata sulla sua spalla, davanti al fuoco, Kirk riuscì quasi a convincersi di averla trovata.

 

 

 

**_Casa II_ **

       

«Permesso di salire in plancia, Capitano.»

 

 

 

  ** _Identità_**

       

«Lei è quel Spock? Spock dell'Enterprise?» e lui non poté che rispondere «Sì» (e sentire Jim respirare), «sì.»

 

 

 

**_Senilità_ **

       

«L'anima—» e Kirk diede colpa alla vecchiaia quando dovette prendere fiato nel bel mezzo della frase, «…  _più umana_.»

       

             
        

**_Vetro I_ **

       

Se solo avesse potuto toccarlo un'ultima volta, forse sarebbe stato abbastanza.

       

           

      

**_Mancanza_ **

       

Dopo fu come aver perso un occhio: visone dimezzata, difficoltà d'equilibrio, perdita della profondità; non c'erano occhiali per quello.

 

 

 

**_Abbraccio_ **

       

Genesis glielo aveva messo tra le braccia –indifeso, fragile, nuovo,  _vivo_ \- ma Kirk non aveva visto alcuna differenza, neppure i battiti del suo cuore.

 

 

****

**_*Natale_ **

Spock gli regalò una pianta, anche se non capì il perché, o almeno finché non vide la faccia ghignante di Jim mettergli in mano un innaffiatoio che, morta la pianta, Bones pensò bene di ribattezzare contenitore del brandy –i gentiluomini del sud non buttano via i regali.

 

 

 

**_Legame_ **

       

Per anni si girarono attorno, in cerchi sempre più piccoli.

 

 

 

**_Straniero I_ **

       

Lontano dal Nexus, lontano dalla Terra, Kirk sorrise l’ultima volta –Spock non c’era.

 

 

 

**_Funerale_ **

       

Spock e Bones avevano aspettato le stelle per brindare alla prima bevuta a due, alla oramai impossibile a tre.

       

             


**_Straniero II_ **

 

Su Romulus Spock dovette interrompere un comizio –le mani gli tremavano troppo.

 

 

 

**_Ambasciatore_ **

       

Nessuno lo chiamava più Spock, e infondo andava bene così.

 

 

 

**_Vetro II_ **

       

Quando finì di vedere l'ologramma, Spock quasi sorrise –nei loro addii c'era sempre qualcosa di mezzo.

 

 

 

**_Grano_ **

 

«Ambasciatore, aspetti!» e Spock non aveva mai potuto –voluto, dovuto- voltare le spalle a quella voce, anche se così giovane, «Come posso rintracciarla?» e la disastrosa meteora capitata su quel mondo alzò solo lo sguardo «La terza a destra, fino al mattino»; ci fu silenzio, poi un sorriso dolce come il grano, «Sulla Pista delle Stelle.»

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> È passato così tanto tempo che non riesco neanche a quantificare da quanto sto scrivendo questa… raccolta? Diciamo che effettivamente un raccogliere l’ho fatto, ma lo definirei più un album, un album di istantanee scattate dallo spazio.  
> E per una delle poche volte in vita mia, non ho idea di cosa dire xD Nel senso, non penso che in questo fandom ci sia bisogno di spiegazioni, non su quei due, non sul significato di Ashaya, sul tremore che ci provoca la piana del Gol, sul perché sia la terza e non la seconda stella, sul perché proprio “Pista delle Stelle”, sul titolo –perché lo spazio dovrebbe essere un rifugio, dovrebbe, ma il vero tetto che ti protegge qualsiasi cosa accada è altro- e sul fatto che casa è un luogo mobile, stretto, ma dannatamente caldo.  
> Quindi niente, spero che Bones e i suoi asterischi non vi abbiano infastidito, anche perché l’idea iniziale era di farne molti di più, ma avrebbero fatto così tanto a pugni con il tono generale della ff che Le Mirabolanti Avventure Del Magico Bones dovranno aspettare xD


End file.
